Vanuatu adventure
by LalaInDeKitchen
Summary: Two sisters end up in the Caribbean because of an Earthquake, they find a map and don't want to give it to it's owner. And all because of this map a adventure begins! Please Review. Title changed! COMPLETE!
1. Shut up

Title: To Vanuatu!

Rating: PG-13.

Author: The Fresh Princess.

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Humor/Action/Adventure.

Warnings: Mary-Sue, and I don't care about flames.

Chapter title: Shut up.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this fiction, yes, I have another going but I will update, just not everyday and we are in the process of changing from AOL to QWEST. Never get me started on AOL…I do not have anything good to say about them. But please review thank you.

Angel walked down the street to her home, from sword class. She was learning how to use a cutlass, she wore red cotton shorts and a white T-shirt with her brown hair in a ponytail; she had a belt that clipped around her waist for her cutlass so she could carry it. She slung her backpack over her shoulders; she would take it with so she would have something to do while she waited for the first class to get over. She had a change of clothes but today she didn't feel like changing till she got home. They had worked hard this class her teachers said she was doing good, but needed work on her footwork. She walked up the steps to her home and took a deep breath she had a sister…Amy. Amy was a year younger then Angel, and Amy went to Angel for everything. Amy was sixteen and Angel was seventeen. She walked in and trudged to her room.

"Hallo dear. Oktober fest is tomorrow are you excited?" Her mother asked. They were from Germany and it was a Country thing to celebrate October third…the reunification of East Germany and West Germany. Angel's eyes brightened.

"Yes! I am." She said excitedly. Her mother chuckled as Angel ran up stairs to see Amy.

"Angel, I need help." Amy said has Angel stood in her room with her bag in her hands staring at Amy waiting for what she needed this time.

"What it is it?" Angel said dryly. Angel could be a bit of a push over she always wanted to try and help people and often couldn't say no which would get her burnt out.

"Well, I'm having guy problems."

"And you're coming to me? I have just as much trouble with them. I-" Angel went to say something when the house started shaking.

"Oh my god Amy it's an earthquake!" Angel said scared. That was Amy's forte…calming her sister down.

"A! Calm down." Just as she said that the both flew against Angels desk and blacked out. Angel woke up groaning, she looked around and they were on some sort of a tropical island. She stood up and woke Amy, who also grunted and stood up.

"Where are we A?" Amy asked.

"I don't know…Caribbean? Well, looks like there is a wooded area there lets go find something to eat and get some wood to try and start a fire." Angel replied.

"What if there is something out there?" Amy said pointedly.

"I got my cutlass here. I do well in the class." Angel said grabbing her backpack, and walking off taking her cutlass off the belt and cutting down tropical trees to get in. They walked for a wile when Angel spotted something and picked it up, it was an old map…with a black 'X' on an island…Vanuatu? She looked at it and realized it was a treasure map! She unzipped her bag and put it in and zipped it back up and put it on her back they walked a little farther when they heard noises.

"Get behind the bush." Angel said. Amy and Angel hid behind the bush, as the voices got closer. They had several leafs smack them which made Amy pissed.

"Jack…It's gone." One said. Angel recognized the voice…Will Turner. She had seen Pirates of the Caribbean, but watched it for the action; she had found Will and Jack cute but never really paid much attention. Amy was about to jump out and yell when Angel grabbed her sat on her and covered her mouth.

"SHH! What if they are bad?" She whispered harshly.

"MMJHDS!" Her sister said through Angel's hands.

"Jack you here that?" Will replied.

"Yes…over here." Jack said coming towards them. Angel panicked jumped up grabbed Amy and started to run until Amy wouldn't come anymore.

"Angel someone has me!" Amy screamed out which made Jack wince. Angel turned around and had her cutlass ready. They may look like the people from the movie but they could be completely different.

"Love, why don't you put that away…I won't cause ye any harm." He replied not moving. Angel eyed him and clipped it back to her belt.

"Very good, what are you're names." Jack asked.

"I'm Angel and this is Amy." Angel replied with Amy hiding behind Angel's back. Jack looked at them weird….

"What is you're accent girl?" He said. Angel did not like being called girl.

"First off I'm Angel not Girl second it's a German accent do you have a problem with that?" She said annoyed. Amy found Jack hot, and kept staring.

"Feisty one…you happen to see me map…to Vanuatu?" He asked. Angel knew what he was talking about but was not giving him the map.

"No…no I haven't." Amy was about to speak up when Angel did.

"Amy, werden wir NICHT es ihm geben, Oder lassen Sie an uns haben

Es... was, wenn ich diesen Schatz wünsche?" Angel replied. (Amy, we are NOT going to give it to him or let on we have it...what if I want that treasure?)

Jack scrunched his nose up trying to understand Will found this amusing. Angel smirked.

"Das O.K.... das möglicherweise sollten wir wohl ist, die Beute

Aufspalten, also haben wir ein Schiff, zum sie an zu finden?" (Ok...well maybe we should split the loot so we have a ship to find it on?)

"Geldstrafe... okay. Ich bitte." (Fine…Ok. I'll ask.) Angel replied. She turned to Jack who looked at her like she was from another planet.

"Um…"

"Jack…Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied smiling.

"Captain…I do have the map…BUT." She replied. Jack grunted. 'Great in the hands of a women…from this German place.' He thought to himself.

"I want half the plunder and a place to stay." She said looking at him; she looked over at Will who smiled which made Angel weak in the knees. Jack sighed.

"Fine…I might as well introduce me first mate Will." He said pointing at him. That made Angel think wasn't he with Elizabeth?

"Nice to meet you." Angel replied shaking hands, and taking the map and giving it to Jack.

"Thank you…to the Pearl!" Jack said walking ahead as the all followed along, this would be an adventure and another question…how'd they get there?

A/N: I hope you like this…Adventure to come mates! Please review thanks.

-The Fresh Princess.


	2. And it begins!

Title: To Vanuatu!

Rating: PG-13.

Genre: Comedy/Romance/Action/Adventure/

Author: The Fresh Princess.

Chapter Title: And it begins!

Angel, Amy and the two men got to the Pearl…if Angel had known it was behind a rock she would have commandeered it but no ho! She didn't think to see if there WAS A SHIP behind the stupid rock. So they walk up to the deck to see…lots of women hungry men up there looking at them as if they were chicken. She rolled her eyes as Jack spoke up.

"These ladies will be with us, wile we go to Vanuatu, they will get half of the plunder. And they will stay here these are not to have sex with I find ye have raped them and I will slit yer throat and you'll be shark food." He replied. The men yelled.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" Saluted him and returned to their work, Jack had a pirate girl named Ana take them to their cabins, Angel would bunk with Will and Amy would sleep in Jacks room, it was either that or the crews room. And there was no WAY in hell either was going to do that. Angel sets her bag down in the room and a look around it isn't to bed, she thinks. It has a bunk bed, with a desk, small closet and window. She walked out to find the Captains other room. Amy and herself walked in and it was like a Pirate…Donald Trump! It had a desk in the middle of the room, a chair, pictures on the wall, a cabinet type thing, trash can…Angel raised an eyebrow…she felt like she was on the Nanny she felt like doing a Fran and sitting on the edge of the desk sexily like.

"Ahem…you wanted us captain?"

"Yes…since you two are staying ye shall earn you're keep." He replied sitting down. Again she had the urge to do a Fran.

"O.K…Well, what do we do? I am NOT going to clean YOUR ship." Amy replied preppy like. Angel rolled her eyes, her sister was putting ideas into the mans head.

"Would you shut up." Angel said slapping her along side the head. Will chuckled and found this amusing Angel blushed and looked down.

"Ok, Angel do you know how to cook?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do…well…German foods."

"And what would those be?"

"Pastries, Kuchen, and other things, you'd like them."

"Ok…you'll be cook. Amy you shall…swab the deck."

"WHAT?" Amy screamed.

"Amy…don't blow it, that's all you have to do!" Amy grunted and went off with Ana to swab the deck wile Angel started cooking, Will came in to see if she needed help.

"Need any help?" He asked wile Angel was taking dough and rolling it into little strips.

"Um…sure would you cut some potatoes?"

"Sure what is this?" He asked looking at it.

"Nyphla. You'll like it, it's really good." (I don't know if I spelt that right but it's a German dough food with breadcrumbs, and potatoes and such.)

"Ok, how'd you get on that island?" He asked.

"Um…well…we swam there…ship sank."

"You're clothes weren't wet or dirty."

"I…We…I live there…I." She said stuttering. Will put the knife and potato down… and had her against a wall hand on either side of her waist smiling.

"Love, you're lying." He replied. She gulped…she was drowning in his brown eyes.

"No…No I'm not." He smiled and straightened up.

"Ok." He said cutting again. She stood there for a moment before returning to cooking. Will found Angel amusing and beautiful.

Meanwhile on deck…

"This sucks." Amy muttered to herself. Jack was behind her smirking.

"You missed a spot." He replied just to get on her nerves. She stood up and dumped the water on his head.

"There! I got the big UGLY spot." She said stomping off wile Jack muttered something about women and emotions.

Angel came out to see a very WET Jack. She walked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Bath?" She said trying to hold in a laugh.

"That friend of yours dumped water on me head!" He said flailing his arms around.

"She's my sister…she doesn't like swabbing decks." Angel said pulling the rag of his head.

"NO! You think?" He said sarcastically.

"Hey I did throw the water on you…dinner's ready." Angel said walking off with a smirking Will.

Dinnertime…

"So Jack when are we getting to Vanuatu?" Amy asked.

"Two days… very good Angel. I like this." Jack replied shoving it in.

"Well thanks." She replied.

Just as Jack was about to say something else, the ship shook Jack looked out the window and all he said was…

"The White Pearl…"

A/N: Please Review thank you.

The Fresh Princess.


	3. The White Pearl

Title: To Vanuatu! (Subject to change)

Genre: Romance/ Action/Adventure/ Little bit o' humor.

Author: The Fresh Princess.

Warnings: Mary-sue.

Author's Note: Yes, I have realized I didn't make it like they were worried about getting home, slipped my mind so I will try and make up for that here. Sorry about the delay been busy. And some don't like the title of the story so you can vote on a title below:

A: Two men and two Women…

B: Vanuatu adventure…

C: Black magic and the Magic of Love… (Will have black magic in it)

D: Magical adventure…

E: Keep it the same…

So you choose! Let's begin.

"The White Pearl…" Jack replied looking out the window.

"What?" Angel and Amy asked looking up from eating.

"The White Pearl…My nieces ship. We don't get along and she has attacked me several time killing most of my crew. Ana Maria get the cannons ready, Gibbs watch to see where they are going to hit us." Jack replied as the all went up leaving Angel and Amy sitting there. It was at that moment they realized this was real and not a dream they wanted to go home…this was real was all that went through Angel's head. They looked at each other and Amy spoke up.

"This isn't a dream…what are we going to do?" Amy asked clearly panicking.

"I don't know…I'm going up there." Angel said grabbing her cutlass.

"You're so naïve! You honestly think you can."

"What else am I to do Amy? I'm going up there!" Angel said running up there into the darkness, you could see a ship painted all white except for the black skull on the mast and a white pearl on the skulls head. (Yes, I know a Skull is a head, I suppose the forehead.)

Jack turned around and looked at her.

"Go back!" He said.

"No! I'm staying here with you!" Angel said standing next to him watching the ship get closer and closer Jack looked back at Sea and Angel looked over at Jack…he was a handsome man behind the arrogance. There was something about whom he was, his looks, everything about him was intriguing as Amy put it. Angel had no want to be with Jack though Amy did, Amy found Will annoying. Soon they heard shots fire.

"Get ready for battle!" Jack yelled. Everyone was running about as the ship docked by the Pearl and all the Pirates jumped on. They started running around till a female voice halted them, she came through the crowd and up to Jack.

"Uncle…so nice to see ye!" She replied smiling evilly.

"Angelina what do you want?" Jack asked angerliy.

She laughed. "You're naïve! I want YOU dead!" She said laughing along with her crew. Amy came up and stood next to Angel who was seething at this woman.

"Men! Attack!" Jack and Angelina yelled at their separate crew at the same time. People started attacking each other and Angel started to fight, when Angelina came up to her.

"Love…you could be apart of me crew…" She replied smiling.

"Never. I won't be with someone evil."

She laughed. "Love look at it this way in goods eyes we are all evil."

"In Gods eyes you mean?"

"NO! In goods…Good Vs Evil. Good hates us Evil likes us." After Angelina said this Angel really thought this woman had spent too much time in the sun.

"Ok, sure." Angel said pushing past her when Angelina grabbed her.

"I didn't give you a choice whether or not you wanted to be apart!" She yelled. Angel struggled free and had her cutlass ready, she was worried she hadn't been good with her footwork and now it was sink or swim. They started to fight and a few time Angelina came close to beheading her. Angel and her continued to fight and Angel was against a small staircase going down. (Yes, I know there might not be one…can't remember.)

She slid down the railing and after that her heart was in her chest from doing it. Angelina waltzed down and they started at it again, Jack was fighting her first mate Jake, protecting Amy. Angel lost her footing as she did many times in class and almost had herself killed till someone stepped in front of her and was fighting Angelina. Angel got up and saw it was Will. She soon felt arms around her waist and they pulled her down to the brig and into a cell…it was a man, which was hungrily looking at her.

He laughed with the fowl breath of Rum. "You're a pretty one." He said he had her on her back and he was over her, he started to take of his pants and that's when Angel started kicking.

"STOP! Somebody! Leave me alone!" She said kicking and screaming. He took his hand and covered her mouth.

"Shut up you filthy whore!" He said digging his nails into her skin and taking his foot and kicking her in the side, which made he cry out in pain. He kicked her again with his foot in the face, which made her lip bleed.

"Leave me along you bastard!" She yelled which earned her, him taking his dagger out and slicing a gash across her arm. She winced. Soon her fell over on top of her and Will dragged him off she laid there in pain she would have bruises. He helped her up and walked her to her cabin.

"W-What happened to Angelina and her crew." She asked laying on the bed in pain.

"Jack threw her overboard along with her crew. I don't know if they swam back to the ship or what when I went down there towards the screams he was just tossing them over. Angelina had a gash in her stomach from my blade, she was going to call the men back to her ship when Jack started ordering them off over board." He replied getting out bandages and water. He walked over and knelt beside the bed and started treating her wounds. She winced but his touch gave her butterflies at the same time. He soon had in bandaged and cleaned everything up.

"Thanks Will." Angel said trying to get up bit cried in pain.

"No lay down." He said pushing her down gently.

Angel sighed. "Ok, how's Amy?"

"Oh she's fine…clinging to Jack, think she's in shock." He replied.

"Oh, usually she's the one who is fearless." Angel replied smiling then wincing. Will chuckled and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Love, will you tell me how you got here?" Angel saddened when he said that. Home. The place she loved and now it was gone at first she just thought this was a dream, then when the attack happened it sunk it that it wasn't. She figured what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, but he kept on so she decides to lie.

"I'm from America…" She replied.

"Odd clothes."

"Yes…it's what we wear." She said hoping he would believe. He looked at her and spoke up.

"Ok…maybe I should lend you some of my clothes so you blend in. Jack is giving Amy some of his." He replied.

"Oh you don't have to." She said. Angel started to feel dizzy…the room was blurry and she was starting to sweat. Will noticed.

"No, it's fine." He said putting a cold rag on her head.

"Get some rest." He said leaving not sure she would be ok. The dagger had gone deep. She could have infection; she went to sleep feeling delirious and hallucinating, that her father was there.

"Daddy." She replied moaning. She tossed and turned all night…she was taking a turn for the worse.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, shall update soon. Please review.

-The Fresh Princess


	4. The bet

Title: Vanuatu Adventure. (Me new title! YAY!)

Author: Me, The fresh Princess.

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Maybe Humor/Drama

Warnings: Mary-sue, please consult you're doctor before reading her.

Chapter title: The Bet.

Angel was still in bed for a day now and was still in a lot of pain; Amy was growing worried for her sister. She hadn't woken up and she was sweating bad Jack had just suggested getting a thing of cold water and putting Angel in it. Will filled it up and carried her in to the water. He looked at he sore and it seemed to be healing. She soon stopped sweating and relaxed. Amy came in and got her dressed in some of Will's clothes and helped Angel to bed. She was now starting to walk and get a bit better. Will walked in and saw that Angel was awake.

"Miss Angel you feeling ok?" He asked shutting the door behind him.

"Yes…please…call me Angel," She replied smiling, "Can I walk out on deck today?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! I've been laying her for a day…my back hurts, I'm stiff…PLEASE." She said giving him a puppy dog pout. He sighed giving into her brown eyes, he walked over to the bed and helped her out, he put his hands around her waist and helped her walk, every time she would cough, laugh anything like that she would wince in pain. She walked out to see Amy all of Jack.

"I love you Johnny Depp."

"I'm NOT this Johnny deep man you talk of I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." He replied rather calmly continuing to steer the ship. Angel shook her head, Amy liked to get on the Captain's nerves not that the Captain himself didn't do it to Amy as well. Meanwhile Angel had butterflies in her stomach because Will was touching…HER.

"Will, I hope this isn't to personal but…are you with someone?" Angel asked.

"Why, you like me."

"Well, No…I mean…I." Will touched her lips with his finger and chuckled at her frustration.

"I did…she moved to London with James Norrington…I wanted to be a pirate and she wanted to stay in one place it would have not worked out." (Yes, you people will scream at me, but this is my story…yes? Flame if you must. :))

"Oh…I'm sorry." She said looking down regretting asking him that.

"No! I'm sure I'll find someone." He replied sitting down with her on the deck when Ana Maria came up.

"Angel we all know that those two over there," Ana said pointing to Jack and Amy, "That they like each other."

"Yeah…pretty obvious…why?" Angel asked, Will was just as curious as to what she was up to.

"Well, me and the crew have a bet, I say they will get together in two weeks time. The crew says never, I'm the only one that says two weeks wanna join?" She asked.

"Well, what do I get if we win?" Angel and Will asked together.

Ana Maria laughed, "We get those men to dress as women."

Angel laughed. "You're kidding? Well, what happens if we lose?"

"Well…we have to be their slaves for a week." She replied. Angel and Will sighed.

"I'm in." Angel replied.

"Ok, so am I. Amy and Jack better get together if we have to set them up we will." Will replies.

Ana smirked she now had an idea.

"Will, that's a great idea!" Ana said running off dragging Angel with her.

"Jack where am I sleeping?" Amy asked.

"Ether me or the crews cabin."

"But there is only one bed here Jack."

"Captain love, Captain. And yes I know we share."

"SHARE…OOOO Kinky." She said smirking. Jack rolled his eyes he had never met a women like Amy she didn't care that she was sharing but she also let him know that she was no whore. But she loved to toy with his mind. She started dancing around.

"Oh, I'm to sexy for my sister to sexy for the Black pearl O to sexy!" She said busting out laughing, Jack quirked an eyebrow and got into bed wile Amy Did. She did think Jack was hot and had the world's biggest crush on him but would not show that.

"Nightie night my Captain." She replied snuggling in next to him. At first he felt uncomfortable then he relaxed and soon had his arm around her.

A/N: Vanuatu is coming! Next chapter more adventure! YAY! Now Review savvy?

-The Fresh Princess.


	5. Crocodile Isle

Title: Vanuatu Adventure.

Author: The Fresh Princess.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Bit a Humor/Drama

Chapter Title: Crocodile Isle.

Warnings: This is a Mary-sue, please consult you're doctor before reading an/or viewing her. Please do not read if you have problems with her. This is Copyright and Copy stealing this fiction is strictly prohibited. (LOL)

Authors Note: Yes, I haven't updated in a wile I'm sorry. After this update it may be after Christmas or as far has January fifth. I know you all like this, the reviewers I got but please stick with me here. Knowing me it will be before January Fifth. ;) And like always review! Thanks for the Constructive Criticism!

Angel stirred when the bright light of the sun came streaming in from the window to her bed and into her eyes; she tried to open them but seemed to struggle a bit. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them the sun hit them and brought tears to her eyes. She groaned and turned on her tummy and put a pillow over her head. She was not the morning person. She heard will stir and she put her head up to see him get up, she simply threw her head back down on the bed and groaned. Ever since she was a kid she was like that her Mom would tell her to get up over and over and then at the last minute she was up, late of course drove her Mom bloody insane.

"Hey, time to get up." Will replied.

"MM." She groaned and sat up; Will had to restrain himself from laughing. He nightclothes were on inside out for one, her hair was sticking up everywhere, and I swear you could sculpt it. Her socks were falling off and she looked like she was drugged. (Yes, I know they didn't have drugs back then…I think.) She stood up and tried to walk but tripped over her own feet and fell. Will chuckled and helped her up; she slumped down in his arms.

"Tired are we?"

"MM." Was all he got…when Amy ran in the cabin rushed and her hair it was brushed already with hers you had to, it was really wavy like, went to her waist and it was crimped looking but looked good on her.

"Dude breakfast." She replied running out, Amy…Amy always came running for food if you couldn't get her up in the morning said that magic word: Food. She would come running dressing and as she was falling everywhere because she was in a rush wile Angel would just be laying there on her bed…snoring and drooling. Angel soon came around and went into a small room to change into some clothes Will gave her, she came out still a bit groggy but able to at least walk and maybe talk…

"Ready?"

"MM." Well…maybe talk.

Will shook his head and the walked to the Mess hall. (Galley whatever you want to call it) They walked in and people were…now no disrespect but eating like pigs. Amy was in there with them shoveling food down her throat. Amy looked up and saw her sister and Angel neared her.

"Hey sis food!" She said has food flew out of her mouth and onto Angel, angel flicked it off grossed out and sat down. She ate talking with Will and Ana Maria as Amy swooned over Jack. Who wouldn't swoon over him? Fine tanned chest, muscles, brown eyes…err um…personality. He's Jack…he's hot and sexy and the sad thing is he knows it and flaunts it. They soon finished eating and Amy and Angel cleaned up.

"Hey sis." Amy replied.

"What?" Angel said.

"Well…do you think Jack is hot?"

"Well…I don't know he's Jack…not much to say about him." Angel replied.

"Well, I think he's hot and debonair!" Amy said all star eyed.

"Ahem…Jack…Debonair! Oh my god I didn't think Jack and Debonair could be used in the same sentence! You've got it bad." Angel said laughing.

"HEY! He is." Amy replied pouting as the finished up.

"Well, that's you're thought on it. Me…I don't really…find him debonair." Angel said snickering. They walked out to the deck and saw Jack steering, Will cleaning his sword and the crew doing crew things. (I'm such an idiot.) Angel walked up to Jack she didn't know when they would get to Vanuatu and how long it would take. It made her think of the Muppet Treasure Island thing where they were singing "Cabin fever"

"Jack, are we there yet?" She didn't realize it till the words came out of her mouth that it sounded like a kid saying: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? And the parents getting annoyed and telling them to shut the hell up or their pulling the car over.

"No, but today we stop at Crocodile Isle we're running low on supplies." Angel gulped.

"Jack why is it called Crocodile Isle?" She said fearing the answer.

"Because it be infested with Crocodiles!" He said fearlessly now that made her more scared would he be an idiot and do something dumb? She had no clue but this place they were going to scared the shit out of her. She walked over to the side of the ship and saw they were already nearing it, she gulped once more she was scared shitless. She watched it near and it was a cute little place people walking about, tropical tree everywhere but wasn't really built up near the small homes there were I suppose swamps where the Crocs are. As the docked and got out she clung to Will. Will smiled and they continued on till they got to a little shop that had food, water, rations, first aid and of course Rum. They walked in to see a happy black man.

"Welcome to my shop." He said shaking Jack's hand. He seemed overjoyed to have a customer. Jack said they could wonder around wile he got some stuff and loaded it onto the ship. Angel she wasn't sure she wanted to wonder but everyone else was so they walked along a small trail near the swamps and Angel started to get nervous. Amy was walking along not paying attention and tripped over a root in the ground and fell in the swamp. She tried to swim up but something pulled her down assuming the Crocs.

"AH! Help!" She yelled. Will jumped in and pulled her out taking a huge tree branch and hitting the Croc. He pulled her out and she had a big bite mark on her leg from where he bit. She was bleeding badly. Will took some cloth and tided it around her leg till they got back to the ship. As they neared the village Jack saw her and rushed over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Fell in the swamp and a Crocodile bit her."

"Well, let's get her to the ship." Will quirked and eyebrow…Jack wasn't the type to get worried over a woman and here he was worried she wouldn't be ok. Jack had them lay her down on the bed and the bandaged her up. As they finished they heard shots in the distance, and Jack ran up to see what was going on, as did Will and Angel letting Amy get some rest. They walked up to see the White Pearl again and the Captain.

"Jack! I want the woman over there…she's quite a fighter I wanted her last time but didn't get a chance to take her. Now hand her over." She replied smirking.

"Not on yer life!" He yelled. Angelina nodded to her crew and two members grabbed Angel and drug her off kicking and screaming Will tried to get past but they wouldn't.

"Let her go you witch." He growled.

"Watch you're mouth boy!" She said and walked back to her ship, Jack tried to get passed but the crewmembers of the White pearl wouldn't allow it, they watched her sail off not know it was also to Vanuatu. Jack and Will decided to follow them and get her back.

A/N: Please review I shall try and update soon! Thank you!

-The Fresh Princess


	6. Dreams And Plans

HI! Sorry it has been a long update. My Computer Crashed and so I couldn't get on. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New year!!!!! 2005!! I'll be sweet 16 in March 20th YAY! One year older. LOL! So here is the update enough with my babbling.

Disclaimer: You all are very intelligent people I mean does this look like a girl who owns it? LOL! I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING.

I.

I want.

I Want Will.

I Want Will And.

I Want Will And Jack.

I.

I Can't.

I Cant' have.

I can't have them.

Pouts

Oh I got a question for you guys ahem. I got to be those little stars on here you know the thing above the eight on you're keyboard? It won't stay on there when I got to post how do I keep it on there for posting anyone know?

Angel sat in the Captains room with Angelina.

"You're a fighter...you'll be a part of my crew. And when we get to Vanuatu you WILL stop Jack from getting the treasure. I have stolen his map. The idiot probably doesn't even know!" She said laughing.

"I won't fight against them." Angel said anger raging through her.

"I didn't ask what you wouldn't and would do. I TOLD you. You'll obey." Angel flew up in anger and struck Angelina.

"WENCH!" She screamed putting a sword to Angel throat. "Try that again and no food or water for three days!" Angel shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care.

"Go up and swab the deck, Jane shall show you where to get a bucket and water."

"I will not clean you're ship. I am no maid service. You can bite me." Angel said. Her mouth always got her in trouble.

"Bitch. Anita! But her in the brig!" Angelina commanded as she threw Angel towards Anita.

Anita was quiet as she took Angel to the brig she was gentle in holding her Angel looked over and Anita smiled at her sadly.

"What's wrong...why are you here?" Angel asked.

"The Captain, she raided my house in Port Royal killing my family. Burning the house down, I was sixteen...and I heard them scream. I dream about it...I don't mean to pour all my problems out on you. It's not my choice to be here." Anita said sadly.

"We must find a way to get you out of here. If you will help me escape, I'll help you get to a better life." Angel said making a deal.

"Accord?"

"Aye." Anita said with hope in her voice. Anita took her to the brig and she would come down later and the would discuss a plan. Angel sighed as she sat down in the cold wet cell, she wondered how Will and Jack were. Ana...She missed Ana.

Will paced the deck on the Pearl. He was worried for Angel though he wouldn't admit he found her attractive. Amy was crying, Jack was trying to get her to stop but it was no use Amy was scared for her sister. Amy and Angel could be inseparable at times. They were always there for each other and when they got into a fight it wasn't long and they were back together. Though they also spent time on their own with friends. Angel often wonders how Jessica, Erica, Isis, Karen, Zoe, Sarah, and Brittany were.(I could go on but I won't bore you with it.) She missed them all dearly. She wondered what they thought, were the police out looking for them? Was her Mom worried? Knowing Jessica she probably thinks Angel was making out with Adam. It was always: "WERE YOU MAKING OUT WITH ADAM MISSY?" Angel would laugh. Angel sat in her cell thinking about her time with them, Watching Zoe draw, Annoying Jessie. Or having Erica say how much she sounded like Jessie. She missed talking with Isis and Sarah, shopping with Brittany. She could always talk with her friends. She now cried in her cell quietly. She soon fell asleep.

Dream Sequence:

Angel was running into the darkness, darkness surrounded her. She soon saw her room and her friends.

"Come on A! This isn't funny. Where are you?" Isis said nervously.

"I don't think she's here Isis." Paige replied looking in the closet.

"Probably making out with Adam." Jessica replied. Angel laughed, and then she called.

"Guys I'm right here." Angel replied walking up to Jessie, she went to tap her shoulder but her hands went through her. Angel gasped.

"Jess this ain't the time. We have to call the police she's been gone for 4 days!" Erica said going to walk out. Angel screamed out there names but they just walked out of the room. Angel started to cry.

"Why id this happening to me." Soon it was dark again she was now on the floor and she looked up to see a morgue there was a body on it, she walked over and looked under the sheet what she saw made her gasp, she saw herself beaten up and killed.

"Mrs. Lynn? She's been raped and killed it this you're daughter Angel?" The ME Asked.

"Oh my god. Yes, it is."

"I'm sorry for you're loss." The ME replied. (Medical examiner)

Angel's mother walked out crying. Angel just stood there as the ME started an autopsy. She soon saw herself at grave, she saw her friends and familia (Her parents and so on.) Crying at the grave site. Her friends were putting flowers on the grave. She didn't know where Amy was.

"A month ago I lost Amy now Angel...this it to much." Angel's mother cried.

-End of Dream-

Angel flew up in a cold sweat. She looked around and she was in her cell again. She slowed her breathing down and stood up.

"That was a weird dream...is that what happened when I left?" She asked to herself confused.

"What?" Anita said walking in.

"Oh nothing, so we should think up a plan. I think I got one."

"Ok what?"

"Well, I've learned that we are going to Vanuatu like Jack and Will are so we act like we are going along with this and then try and make a run for it and see if we can find a hiding spot near the beach to fine the Black Pearl." Angel replied.

"Sounds good to me. I'll bring some of my weapons for us." Anita whispered.

"Ok...I'm gonna go back to sleep." Angel replied., she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep from that dream. It made her miss her friends more. Anita nodded and Angel fell fast asleep.

A/N: Please review they are almost to Vanuatu. Thanks!

-The Fresh Princess.


	7. Famous last words

Ok, I have NOT updated in a wile...I don't know why because I am busy with life...anyway! Here is an update...finally. I make you people wait HAHA! LOL! J/K Anyway here is my update...enjoy!

Disclaimer: So I don't own PotC it's sad but TRUE. Darn...I'm gonna go sulk.

Angel woke up to someone walking down into the Brig, she sat up and looked out to see Captain Angelina.

"Ah we are awake! We're an hour from Vanuatu, Anita has told me you're change of heart."

Angelina replied.

"Yes. She's correct." Angel replied.

"Ah good," Angelina said unlocking the cell door and letting her out. "James has a small bath ready for you, I assume you want to be clean?"

"Yes please." Angel said smiling.

"Good, he's above I have already instructed him on what to do." Angel walked up and James took her to a small room where she could bathe, she peeled off her clothes and settled in the Luke warm water, she cleaned up. A night in that cell and she was black, and grimy. Afterwards she took her clothes and washed them. Angelina came in after a wile and gave her some fresh ones. Angel got dressed and sighed. She had a pretty good feeling that her dream was true and that she would be here forever. But that didn't change the fact that she still missed her friends and family. She wondered how Amy was on the Pearl if she was driving Jack nuts. How was Will...Will she found him sweet and very handsome. Though Angel would never admit it. Angelina soon came in telling her they were at Vanuatu. Angel was nervous. She took in a sharp breath and stood up and walked out they walked down the plank onto the beach ahead of them...jungle...forest whatever you want to call it, it had a lot of trees. (Is it rainforest...I think so...Darnn...I'm a dork..)

"Ok we are to find the treasure which should be easy." (Well, the writer here says it won't be.)

Angel rolled her eyes. Sure, yeah famous last words. Oh it'll be easy! Yeah sure and Angel was the Queen of England.

"Ok, so follow me." Angelina replied as they got further into the forest...rainforest...jungle whatever Anita and Angel snuck off finally making it back to the beach, they waited forever before they saw the Pearl and Jack swaying about on the ship Angel rolled her eyes, the Pearl docked and Anita and Angel ran up to them.

-Angelina-

"Where is Anita and Angel?" She demanded. The crew members all shrugged. "Don' know Captain." On replied. Angelina rubbed her forehead and looked up.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR FIND THEM!" She said anger surging through her.

"I'll kill you Angel." She said stalking off to find her.

-Jack and Will-

Will and Jack walked off the plank to the beach and saw Angel and Anita. Will perked up.

"Angel!" Angel smiled and ran over.

"Hey. Finally found you." She replied.

"How did you get away from her?" Jack asked.

"Anita here helped me when we were far enough into the Jungle we snuck off I image her really pissed off and looking for us." Angel replied, she introduced Anita. Amy was all over Angel jumping up and down in the sand.

"So where's the map?" Jack asked.

"I can't do everything." Angel said annoyed. "I'm sure we can find Das treasure." Angel said sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes and they started walking along into the jungle every so often Angel would get smacked in the face with a over grown leaf and groan about it, Amy pissed because she had to walk Will next to Angel watching over her without her knowing and Jack in a hurry.

"Could you slow down there el Captain." Angel replied, Jack huffed he did NOT miss her sarcastic ways at ALL. He slowed down a bit and they heard sounds in a different language, they snuck a little further and saw a group of black men in front of a fire chopping up a pig.

"EW." Amy said grossed out.

They watched longer and the were doing some kind of voodoo, black magic kind of thing.

"Well let's go ask them where the treasure is." Jack replied.

"JACK NO." Angel replied annoyed this would not turn out good.

"Excuse me mate, do ye know where some treasure might be."

"Oh yea they'll just lead yo to it Jack." Angel replied.

"Shut up." The black men looked at each other and mumbled something.

"That can't be good dude." Amy replied.

"No...it don't look good they are coming towards us! RUN FOR YOU'RE LIVES THEIR COMING!" Angel said running off followed by everyone else they ran and ran and stopped o rest when they felt they were far enough away...WRONG! They started to surround them when some chief guy said something and they grabbed them all.

"Let's talk civil about this can't we make a deal?" Angel asked. No response.

"Oh come on!" Angel said annoyed all she got was him yelling at her in their language she shut up and walked along.

"Oh, let's ask them." Amy mocked at Jack.

"Oh shut up, I thought they would be nice." Jack replied.

"Don't talk to strangers Jack." Will replied just as peeved. They soon came back to where they were and they took them to some poles and tied each person to their own pole. They men started putting wood around the bottom of the poles.

"This can't be good we'll be a sacrifice!" Angel replied trying to get away but the ropes were so tight she couldn't.

A/N: Please review yes it was short and just because they got to Vanuatu does not mean this is almost over. I lots to write.


	8. Am I mad!

Hey I'm back with an update! I hope you all in enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I'm currently on my way to Disney, I will get William Turner. No really I don't own him, nor anyone else but my own. It's sad really Will and I could be happy. LOL!

Angel's POV...

So we're at the stake, this is great something out of Peter pan. 'BURN EM' AT THE STAKE!' They say and we all die a horrible death. I look over and hear weird mumbo jumbo.

"OI, OI, OI!" I hear them chant great, voodoo black magic stuff. This is just great.

"Jack, can I slap you now?" I ask clearly pissed off.

"Love it was a mistake."

"YEA THAT'S GONNA COST US OUR LIFE YOU IDIOT!" I scream, he winces. The walk over to us and start rubbing wood together.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOMG!!!" Amy rambles off.

"Oh that's really gonna help Ami!" I grunt.

One comes up to me and grabs me in the you know where, I blow, I kick and scream and I chew at the rope I finally worm my way out and grab Jacks sword.

"NO ONE GRABS ME AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!" The men clearly looked...scared. The mumble something and start at me. I start stabbing. I cut them off the stakes and they start fighting well not Jack I got his sword.

"Love may I have that?" He asks.

"No." I say, as I continue on soon they are dead but we hear sounds. "Some how I don't think it's gonna be easy even though we killed these guys, we got you're family member, and who know else out there. This is gonna be so much fun." I say annoyed. Jack rolls his eyes and we walk through the jungle, every sound I hear I jump at, I am a bit scared you could say. Soon MORE tribes people come out.

"Oh god." I say as they try and grab us we run off and hid, we hear them looking around and try to be quiet, I swear I can hear my heart beating. Soon one jumps out at me and Will slits his throat. I sigh a sigh of relief . We drag the dead guy in so know one sees him and remain quiet we hear them talking to themselves as the search for us. I am crapping my pants I am so scared. I am freaking out. I got to scream just because I am scared and Will covers my mouth, I hear them getting closer and I start to panic and move around. Will stops me.

"Shush, don't want them to hear us." He whispers in my ear. I nodded and saw them pass us they look at the bush we are hiding in and soon pass, I relax as we wait for the right time to escape. We soon walk out and look around.

"So which way do we go?" Ami asks.

"Well, I wouldn't know...I don't have the map."

"Aye, but I do." The annoying female voice of Angelina replied.

"Great." I mutter.

"David! Take her to the ship, nothing more." Angelina replied. David grabbed me and I fought Another had to hold Will back from running after me. The man took me into a secluded area and threw me down and started to rip my clothes off.

"LET GO! NO!" I say trying to get away all he did was slap me.

"Shut up you bloody whore!" He replied. Jack heard it.

"So that is you're crew don't even listen to you're orders!" Jack replied. Angelina sighed and went after David. I kick and scream and fight and soon he drops dead. Angelina killed him, I walk bye not saying a thing to her. She sighs.

"Are you mad at me?" I whip around and look at her.

"Am I mad at you? AM I MAD?! Course' I am! You kidnap me, you're crew member almost rapes me, I'm stuck out here for good, I can't ever see my family again. We are on this stupid treasure hunt and it might JUST be fake, I almost get burned to death. I've fallen for someone I probably can't have. And I can't see my friends ever again. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not mad." I reply holding back tears. They all just stand there and stare at me. Amy looks down, she knows what I mean... She had talked to me a wile back saying she missed family and friends too. I told her about my dream and she also thought it was true. An answer to my question. Ami was now the only family member I had left. And the person I love? William Turner. He has been the first man in my life to treat me right, like I'm worth wile. Not like I am lower then him. And when I cry he doesn't get mad and tell me what a baby I am. It's not all about just looks but what's inside. And William Turner has what I want. And I probably can't have it. And sometimes that bothers me. Will looked at me as if questioning something.

"What?" I ask.

"Who is it you love?" He asked softly.

"No one." I say walking past he grabs my arm.

"Then why-"

"I was just rambling."

"You know that's not true. You told me-"

"Ami if you know what is good for you, you'll shut up now." I reply. "Are we going?"

"Yes." Jack replied as we all finally agreed between us, Jack and Angelina we would split the loot. We all walk off following the map in silence, Will staring at me. I try not to notice but it's hard when you just denied you're love for that person in a way. I keep walking and soon it's nightfall.

"We'll have to set up camp." Jack replies. I make myself busy by cooking something to eat and finding things to lay on. Wile everyone is laying down I sneak off. Jack and Ami talking, they've become very close...Ami I know loves him. I know Jack does. He's very protective of her. It's good that she has someone. She needs someone to love her. I find a small area in the tress and sit down and let silent tears fall.

"Angel?" I hear...William.

"Will what are you doing here I thought you were sleeping?" I reply startled.

"I wasn't tired." He said sitting down next to me. I sigh.

"Angel..."

"Will, it's you I love..."

He stares at me.

"You love me?" He asked. Will would not admit his love for me...but I believe he doesn't love me so..

"I'm afraid to fall in love again. The last one left me. I really loved her."

"I understand." I said hoarsely and stood up tears starting to come, I stood up and he grabbed my hand.

"Love."

"Will you...I knew I couldn't have you. No unknown thing." I replied.

He growled and punched a tree which startled me.

"It's not that I don't love you. I don't want to fall in love again and be hurt. I know I have someone...just don't know how to tell her. Not only that I...I want certain things."

"Will we want the same things."

"Maybe...I'm starting to want a family...go to Port Royal...get home with my wife...have a family."

"How do you know that's not what I want. Will you are the first man to treat me right, to take care of me when I was stabbed, you saved me from almost being raped. You're always there when I need you. You care. No man I have ever met has treated me as nice as you have." I reply letting tears fall down. Will took a step towards me and wiped a tear a way with his hand.

"I love you Angel." He replied leaning down and kissing me. I was shocked...I soon returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. We soon parted in need for air.

"I thought you loved someone already." I said dumbly.

Will chuckled. "Yes and just kissed her." He replied.

I blushed and looked down.

"We should go get some sleep, Jack will have us up bright and early." Will replied leading us back into camp. I never thought I would get the man of my dreams. I never really thought her would like me because I was different not like the ladies here. But I was finding myself wanting to just wear the dresses the women did back then marry have a child. I had finally found what I wanted but with this adventure would we survive it?

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks!


	9. Annoying,Love,Captain whiner, and Caught

Ello Poppets! LOL! Long time no update? Yea writers block and just pure...lazy! Not only that but Fan fiction was being a donkey and took of my other story...Dumb Donkeys! So anyway an update.

Disclaimer: Ok, people, you're smart...does this look like a pen name that owns PotC? Thoughts so, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! YAY.

Like Will said Jack was waking us up, yelling orders, I wanted to smack the bloke! Oh I'm having a Jolly good time with Mr. Bossy pants, who continually stares at my sisters chest if you know what I mean. Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink. I mean not that she minds I'm sure she's checking out his winky which is wrong, she can be a pig. I mean yea Will is fine but I don't think about his package all the bloody time! I sigh and get up if I don't he will keep poking me. I stand up and look at him.

"Jack, put a sock in it!"

"Captain love."

"Whatever let's blow this hotdog stand." I reply, when I get weird looks, I sigh.

"It's a saying, meaning: Either go, or behold the wrath of Angel!" Jack looked at me and shook his head as we walked along. It was gonna be a LONG day. So were walking along and I walk over to Ami.

"Dude, you like Jack don't you?" I ask.

"Is it obvious?!" She says worried.

"Um, yeah." I say matter-o-factly.

"Do you think he knows?"

"Ask." I reply, she looks at me.

"Are you dumb?! He doesn't feel the same for me you idiot."

"Uh huh...how do you know, has he said it? Does he show hatred for you? Is he sleeping around? Does he make eyes at other girls, does he ignore you? Has he said I don't love you? Does he make out with other girls?"

"ALRIGHT! Enough with the twenty questions!" She said annoyed rubbing her temples.

"Actually hun, I asked only seven." She grunted and stomped off. I smirk, I always had loved to annoy her, after all she's younger my duty.

Jack glares and walks after her.

Amy's POV...

So Angel has once again annoyed me, I mean so her and Will know they love each other! I mean just cause she can admit her feelings don't mean it's easy for me. Don't get me wrong, I love Jack, he protects me and treats me well but it's hard admitting feelings for another, it's not so simple as to just say: I love you. I mean...I don't know, it's scary. So I'm walking off to take a breather away from Jack, Angel, Will, all of them just to think and I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around to see Jack.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, I didn't know what to say.

"Why did ye leave just because she was annoying you?" He asked.

"Just because Jack." I reply, he didn't correct me, he does everyone else.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"No, I can't talk about it with you." I look at him and he looks truly hurt, I feel a pang in my heart, his brown eyes now look so sad.

"Then I'll leave you be." He said turning to leave.

"Jack...have you ever thought about being in love?" I ask, he stops for a moment and turns around.

"Why do you ask?" He said studying me.

"Just wondering." He strokes his beard thoughtfully.

"I suppose...everyone thinks about it....I'm sure." He said. I didn't know what to do say...I was loss for words. I mean how do you tell someone that you love that you love them, that there could be a chance they don't.

"Darling you ok?" He replied, walking up to me and touching my face. Never heard him call me that...Darling?

"Um, yeah. Jack...I..." I reply stuttering.

"You what?" He says tilting his head.

"Jack...I lo-" I sigh in frustration screaming at myself to tell him! But I can't....I just can't...I need to try again.

"Jack...I love you." I say looking down, afraid of what he will say. I mean he's a pirate, pirates don't love do they? Do they ever want to? I mean it's not like I want to settle down as in buy a home, I would be content on the sea with him, but pirates sleeps around they don't love...I'm afraid I have ruined a good friendship now.

Jack's POV...

Angel had annoyed Amy, and it kind of annoyed me, Amy stalks off and I give Angel a glare and go and follow her. I see her walking off slowly, I walk up to her and she looks sad about something. I ask her if she's ok and if she needs to talk, I am kind of hurt at her reply, but soon she asks if I have ever thought about love. Of course I do, even pirates want love even if it doesn't seem like it...I do love someone...I love Amy, at first I was a bit annoyed at myself about it...a pirate love? Then I learned anyone can fall in love and I did for Amy, she's silly not afraid to be herself and can make me laugh. I am very protective of her, she's gorgeous but has confessed to me, men don't always treat her right and that bothers me. He tells me she loves me...I am jumping for joy inside but can't get out I love her to, I can tell she's getting worried.

"Love....I love you too." I reply. Her head shoots up.

"Oh?!" She says shocked. I nod, and lean down and kiss her, she returns it and smiles. We walk back and they look at us.

"What?" Amy replies.

"Oh Amy, does he kiss good?" Angel replies.

Will smirked.

"DID YOU SPY?!" She says.

"Um, yeah...what do you think, I'm you're older sister therefore I must put you through hell." Will laughed and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." I say and we set off for the cave. We walk for most of the day, Angelina moaning...she was always like that...a whiner! It annoyed me!!! We continue to walk, and she continues to moan.

"ANGELINA SHUT YER BLOODY TRAP!" I yell, she looks at me...

"Prick!"

"Whore."

"Bastard!"

"WENCH!"

"Same meaning as whore." She replies smug.

I roll my eyes and huff.

"Ye keep it up and I'll slit you're throat!" I say, I had just about enough of her whining and complaining. Some pirate she is she should be called: Captain Whiner. I think laughing to myself.

We soon reach das cave as Angel would put it and walk in and we hear voices, I motion for them to keep quiet. We creep along and peak throw a opening and see men looking at mounds of treasure, soon we hear.

"On you're feet!" We turn around to see men, holding cutlass's to us. Angel grabs onto Will and the same with Amy, she holds onto me.

A/N: Please review...CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA! LOL! Please read and review ye scurvy dogs! Savvy? LOL! Bit hyper.


	10. Knew from the start

Hello...I think this is the fastest I have ever updated...OH! I gotta recommend a story I just read which was so funny! How To snag a Hottie from you're prom queen of the Caribbean sister. Will/OC! Anyway onto my chap.

Disclaimer: No...I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...-Sighs-

Where were we? Ah yes, Men have got cutlass's to them and Angel and Amy are clinging to their men.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!" Amy screamed. Angel sighed and shook her head.

"Ami, that's not gonna help." She said as she rolled her eyes. Will held on to her and had his cutlass out.

"Ah, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow...here for the treasure are we?" The man with hardly no teeth replied. He stunk of not bathing in days, he had on clothes that were torn and dirty and his teeth were rotting.

"Yes, we are here for the treasure and if ye would be so kind as to steps aside." Jack replied trying to get past.

"Not so fast Jack Sparrow." The other replied who pretty much looked the same.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied. The men laughed.

"How about we fight?" Angelina replied, Will glared. That would be putting us in danger and treasure was not worth dying for. Angel agreed.

"Ah, spar eh? Let's go." The man said getting ready. Will left Angel's side and Angel was almost in tears. They started at it, moving fast, as their swords clanged and had loud swipes through the air, the continued to fight but one had Will in the Corner and cut him in his chest.

"WILL!" Angel shrieked, grabbing her's and stabbing the man she died instantly. She ran over to him sobbing. Women, we do that. Live with it. She crouched next to him and looked at his wound.

"Oh my god." She replied. She tore a piece of the cloth off of the dead man and put it in some water that was in the cave, she tied it tight around him and he winced in pain.

"Jack see what you're treasure hunt has gotten us into!" she said crying. Will stood up weakly and smiled.

"I'll be ok love." He replies. Why must men be so...stubborn?

"Will, you're hurt." Angel said sighing, right now with him hot and sweaty she wanted to shag him right there but let's get those thoughts out of our heads and back to the story.

Jack finally killed the other and they sneaked over to the treasure no one was there...Jack pulled out his gun and looked around making sure no one was there it was a small cave not a lot of hiding places.

"No one's here." He replied putting his gun away and looking at the treasure, it was all gold and had diamonds and such. He looked at Angel.

"What had we agreed on that you would get?" He asked. Angel smiled, all of a sudden she didn't care about that treasure she had her own...Will she didn't need it.

She smiled and spoke up." Nah...You take it...I've got all I could ever want..." She replied smiling at Will, who smiled back. Jack's grin got bigger.

"More for me then." He replied touching it all. Amy walked over to him and looked at herself Angel could see the dollar signs in her eyes. Jack and Amy would make a perfect couple Angel thought to herself. Jack smiled at Amy and wrapped his arm around her.

"So Jack, how much for me?" Angelina asked.

Jack frowned.

"20 percent." He replied.

"30."

"15." Jack said smiling.

"Fine, 20!" She said stomping her feet and grabbing a bag and filling it up .Jack...Jack had at least for to five bags of gold. Amy was right next to him. There were perfect for each other, both like Gold, Both are...silly both are stuck on themselves and both like Rum. When Amy was introduced to Rum...she fell in love with it. She sure fits in the Pirate name. You could tell Jack loved Amy you could tell, he was protective he thought she was the most gorgeous woman but what Shocked Angel and Will was that he didn't seem to look at other women like he use to...he only had eyes for Amy. As did Amy and she could be a big flirt. They all walked out and made their way to the Pearl.

"Mate...where are you and Angel going to go?" Jack asked as he had his crew lift anchor.

Will looked and Angel and Angel nodded.

"Port Royal..." He replied, Jack nodded.

"Aye."

Angel walked up to Amy and looked at her.

"I'm happy I have finally got the man of my dreams..." Angel replied.

Amy looked at her. "Me too sis." She replied.

"I take it you're staying with Jack?" Angel said looking out into the ocean.

"Yeah, he already has told me I may and that he wants me to. I do too." Amy replied.

"Yeah....I'll miss you." Angel said letting a few stray tears fall.

"Me too, who am I gonna annoy and complain to?" Amy said chuckling.

"Yea, I won't be here to protect my baby sister...I suppose Jack will." Angel said looking at Jack who was talking to a crew member.

"AW!" Amy said hugging Angel.

"I'm sure you'll visit?" Angel asked.

"O' course!" she said acting like Jack, Angel chuckled.

"You better." She said punching Amy's arm playfully.

"You bet."

Angel walked to her cabin and sighed, this would be bittersweet, she had finally come to terms with never seeing her parents and friends again but for some reason it didn't bother her, here she had the man of her dreams...yeah she'd miss her sister but she'd still get to see her, she knew they would be long waits, but worth waiting for. She felt as if this was the life, she was gonna be with the man of her dreams, marry him, have a family...grow old together. That was what she wanted. She was finally happy with her life and he choices. She sighed blissfully. She laid back on the bed and soon fell asleep. Soon Will came in...or what seemed to Angel as soon.

"Love we are here!" He replied.

"Already..." She said groggily.

"Yea, Jack was a idiot and forgot there was a shortcut..."

"Will how can there be a shortcut on the sea."

"Well, we took the route to Port Finny and then in an hour we were to Port Royal." He replied. Angel shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked out with her cutlass half asleep. She looked out and good see the port coming into view. It would be nice to be on land, she wasn't big on the fact she was on a ship, there were times she thought: When I get on land I'll kiss it. But she soon realized that was stupid, she could feel the sea wind in her hair and the smell of it. That was one thing she like...it was hot out but the wind made it cool out. She had now gotten a tan compliments of the Caribbean sun. They docked where the red coats wouldn't see them and said their goodbyes. Angel had to once again borrow clothes from Will.

"Well, Amy guess this is goodbye for a wile." Angel replied busting out into tears wile Will and Jack muttered: Women.

"Well...Good luck..." Amy said she really didn't know what to say.

"I love you." Angel replied, Amy replied with I love you too, Angel got off with Will and Watched as it Sailed off into the horizon. Angel looked at Will and Smiled.

"For right now I have a small room in my shop we'll buy a house soon." He replied looking down.

"It's ok...as long as I have you she replied. Will smiled and they walked onto the busy streets of Port Royal holding hands. They didn't know what the future would bring...they didn't care as long as they had each other. Will had finally found someone that didn't care about Money or where they lived just as long they had each other. At first he found her odd and he knew she was lying at the beginning.

-Flash Back-

"So where are you from?"

"America." Angel replied cutting potatoes.

Will set down his knife and pinned her against a wall.

"Love, you're lying."

"N-N-No I'm not." Will smiled and went back to helping her. He found her attractive then.

-End of Flash Back-

Will smiled upon the memory he hadn't known her for at least a day and he already knew there was something different about her. All he knew now was that he had the woman of his dreams and that was all that mattered.

A/N: In case you all have not known...this was the last chapter. YES! If you must kill me! But it was a romantic one eh? It was...six pages long. My fingers hurt...but I really enjoyed writing this...it was something I loved doing. And I hope you enjoyed reading as much. I haven't decided but I may write an Epilogue. I'm not sure, got a lot going on in life so...not really sure. I MIGHT. Might being the keyword Here. Don't be mad...please...if I do the Epilogue it'll be on Angel's and Will's wedding but like I said life is busy for yours truly.

So, I give you all my love to the readers and reviewers and thanks for taking the time to read and review.

-Mystical Mona Lisa.


End file.
